


Of Loyalty and Royalty

by zoryany



Series: Royal Imperial Skywalkers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Emperor Darth Vader, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Idiots in Love, Imperial Luke Skywalker, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Darth Vader, Parent-Child Relationship, Prince Luke Skywalker, Protective Darth Vader, Protective Padmé Amidala, Royalty, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Smuggler Han Solo, Tumblr Prompt, Twins, after running away from home for a few weeks, and a royal skywalker family, and accidentally falling for a smuggler, and became A Thing, and now she's uploading it here, and resulted in a response that was over 3k words, featuring skysolo, in which starry accidentally created an AU from a tumblr prompt, now he gotta deal with the consequences, that sat in her inbox for MONTHS, with luke being the restless boy he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany
Summary: The Galaxy is ruled by Empress Padmé and her husband, Darth Vader, who have raised their twin children as their heirs. At twenty years old, the Prince - Luke - grows weary, frustrated and restless, and he eventually decides to run away from home and spend some time amidst the galaxy at large. Blending in easily enough with the general populace, he finds himself on Ord Mantell, where he meets a certain smuggler. A few weeks pass, the two spending an increasing amount of time in one another's company. Luke finds himself enjoying his treatment as a regular person more and more as the days go on, but, having realized he may very well have fallen head over heels for this scoundrel, he reveals the truth.Now, knowing what he knows, Han Solo has decided to stick it out with the Prince and face his greatest challenge yet: meeting the Royal Imperial Skywalker Family
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Han Solo & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: Royal Imperial Skywalkers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829887
Comments: 41
Kudos: 259





	1. Reunions and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> so the entirety of this AU has come from prompts on [my tumblr](zoryany.tumblr.com/) over the last little bit, and honestly will only continue based on prompts I receive there. I do have a general Dynamic for this AU in my brain, but specifics will likely only come if I'm prompted with them. so, if you want more of this, check out the full AU [here](https://zoryany.tumblr.com/tagged/imperial-royal-skywalker-family-au/chrono) and then send me [some prompts](https://zoryany.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) to answer !!
> 
> Also. General Shout Out to [SpellCleaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver/works) for being such a big supporter of this AU !! (and also a fantastic writer, cannot recommend enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke returns to Coruscant with Han, who finds himself in a world entirely unfamiliar to him, meeting the most powerful people in the galaxy. When he'd become smitten by that grease-covered boy on Ord Mantell, this was the last thing he'd been expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the original post [here !!](https://zoryany.tumblr.com/post/614152419851567104/hey-not-sure-if-youre-still-taking-request-for)
> 
> The prompt for this was:  
> 67 – My father may look like the scary one, but it’s my mother you need to be afraid of. (for Luke and Padme)

Gripping the controls of the speeder tight enough for his knuckles to turn white, Han Solo shifted nervously in the pilot’s seat. His passenger, looking incredible as always in his simple yet finely made black tunic and trousers, had the audacity to appear completely casual and not at all bothered. How in all the hells was Luke so calm?

Han licked his lips and furrowed his brow. Was he sweating? Why was he so nervous? He could out-shoot any bounty hunter, out-fly just about any pilot and charm the slime off a Hutt – he could do this, too. It was just meeting someone’s parents. He was good with people, so this should be no exception, right? Why should this time be any different?

Oh, right, that’s why, Han thought to himself as the Palace came into view. This time, the parents I’m meeting just so happen to be in charge of the entire kriffin’ galaxy!

He really did seem to have a particular kind of luck with his romantic interests, didn’t he?

“Relax, Han,” his companion soothed, resting a hand on his shoulder and tracing gentle circles there with his thumb. “They’re really not as scary as everyone makes out. Trust me. They don’t bite.”

“Nah, but I’ve seen what your old man is capable of,” he replied without thinking, instantly regretting it when the hand on his shoulder tensed, slightly.

“Yeah.” Han could practically feel the conflict and guilt radiating from the seat next to him, and he was ready to cut in with profuse apologies and lay himself down at the mercy of the court, but a wry laugh from Luke stopped him. “He makes a point not to do anything… to enforce the will of the Empire at home, so you should be good.”

Han didn’t miss the hesitation or the irony in those words, but Luke was smiling, at least, so he relaxed a little bit.

“Besides,” Luke continued, shrugging, “Father’s not the one you need to worry about. My father may look like the scary one, but it’s really my mother you need to be afraid of. And, well, my sister too, probably. Father’s protective, definitely a force to be reckoned with, but it’s no match for the bond between a mother and her child, or the one between twins.” A pause. Then, almost as an afterthought, “They’re also both politicians. Nothing is more dangerous than words.”

The grin on Luke’s face had taken on a wicked quality, a slight level of menace in his voice, and Han suddenly found himself sweating profusely. “Tell me again why this was a good idea?”

Bright peals of laughter filled the speeder as Luke had a good chortle at his expense. Han grumbled as the kid nudged him playfully and moved his hand to the back of Han’s neck, fingers snaking their way into his hair. “Relax. I’m just messing with you. Mostly. It’s gonna be fine. I promise. I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

Oh. That boded well.

* * *

As Luke approached the private entrance at the back of the palace, he had to admit to himself that he shared at least _some_ of Han’s trepidation. Not _quite_ to the same extent, but a hint of dread prickled at the back of his neck nonetheless. 

“Look, Han, I – I know I said I had a good feeling about this. And I know I assured you everything would be fine, but…” He hesitated. While he wasn’t _nearly_ as eloquent as his mother or sister, he was unaccustomed to being as at a loss for words as he often found himself when he was around Han. Something about this smuggler made him feel more like a _farmboy_ than the prince he’d been raised as. Normally, he didn’t mind, but this… this was important. “My family can be a lot. And, well, we’ve only known each other a few weeks, and all. So, I mean, if you’re not ready – ”

“Hey,” Han cut in, resting a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I know how much this means to you – how much your family means to you. You think it’s time we all meet then I trust you.” He grinned, cheekily. “Don’t go thinkin’ you can get rid of me _that_ easily, Your Worship.”

Rolling his eyes, Luke returned Han’s grin before nudging him with his elbow. “Alright, alright. Let’s get going, then. No point in putting it off.” He could still feel a healthy level of anxiety rolling off of Han, but his good-natured ribbing and confident stride made Luke feel a bit more at ease.

At least, it did until they stepped into his family’s sitting room and saw the look Leia was giving them.

“Y’know,” she said slowly, her voice smooth and silky, “I was sure I’d seen the height of your stupidity already.” She wore a dangerous smile on her face, one Luke knew _far_ too well, and it only grew wider when he scowled at her. “I was sure you couldn’t do anything more idiotic than the time you took Father’s speeder out for a joy ride and thought he wouldn’t notice. But I think you’ve _really_ outdone yourself this time, _well done.”_

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

The look of delight on Leia’s face had quickly become the most accurate impression of an anooba playing with its meal before devouring it that Luke had ever seen. “Disappearing for weeks on end, leaving us nothing but a cryptic note, no hint of where you’ve gone and hardly a word from you over holocall, then showing back up here with _this_ scruffy-looking scoundrel in tow?” Behind him, Han bristled, which really only served to feed into Leia’s amusement. “Honestly, Luke, I’m _impressed._ I mean it! The _fit_ Father threw when he found out was spectacular, I haven’t seen anything like it since – well, the _speeder incident,_ actually.”

Despite how entertained Leia seemed by all of this – and there _was_ a vein of genuine amusement in her words – Luke could also sense her underlying worry. Nobody else would be able to detect the tension in her body, the shadow of concern in her eyes, the minute tremor in her voice… She was his _twin,_ and he suddenly felt incredibly guilty for leaving her, even temporarily.

 _I’m sorry, Leia,_ he muttered through their bond.

 _Don’t you_ dare _pull anything like that again, or I might have to strangle you._

With Han oblivious to their silent exchange, Luke decided to mirror Leia’s outward attitude as he raised a brow at her then turned to his “scruffy-looking scoundrel,” who looked like he was trying to decide whether to be terrified or irate. He ended up landing somewhere in the middle. “Han, it is my _pleasure_ to introduce to you Her Royal Imperial Highness, Princess Leia Naberrie-Skywalker, my _dear, lovely_ sister and twin. Leia, this is Captain Han Solo, my – ” He hesitated a moment, glancing at Han as the word caught in his throat. They never did decide what they were going to label their relationship as to his family. Han just gave him a small shrug and a short nod, prompting Luke to just pick something, for now. “He’s my _companion._ ”

“Believe me,” Leia drawled, the delight on her face melting into a much colder, calculating look, “the _pleasure_ is all mine.” Her eyes were piercing as she looked Han up and down, causing him to shift under her gaze. They lingered for a moment as she came to whatever conclusion she had about him before flicking them to meet Luke’s. “Mother’s expecting you in her parlour. Better not keep her waiting.”

All the warmth had left his sister’s voice, by now, but he could still feel her quiet concern. Leia sent him a silent _Good luck_ as Luke led Han towards his mother’s chambers, a fresh knot of anxiety tying his stomach into knots as they went.

* * *

“Well,” the kid said quietly next to him, “that’s one down.”

Han rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if maybe he _should’ve_ turned back when Luke gave him the chance, but tried to cling to a shred of optimism nevertheless. “If your mom’s anything like your sister, maybe I would’ve had more luck meeting your dad, first. Wasn’t expecting to get eaten alive like this.”

Luke chuckled darkly and shook his head. “No, trust me, it’s for the best that Father’s off-world until tonight. Leia’s all bark and no bite and Mother… you _do_ have to earn her respect, but she’ll give you a fair chance to do so. _Father,_ on the other hand…” Pausing a moment, he bit his lip while searching for the right words. “Well. You said yourself. You’ve seen what he can do.”

He knew full well how much Luke idolized his father. Pure admiration flooded his baby blues any time he brought him up, especially when he’d neglected to share with Han the little detail of his true line of work. It was unnerving, now, to see the discomfort in his face as he discussed Vader, but Han did have to admit to the relief he felt in knowing Luke’s devotion didn’t overshadow his moral code.

They reached the door to the Empress’ parlour before Han had a chance to say anything in response, so he just sighed and glanced down at Luke. “Well, I s’pose it’s now or never.”

Nodding in response, the kid gave the door two sharp raps before pushing it open and leading Han into a large, pleasantly decorated room. The floor was covered in a plush, bright crimson carpet except for directly in front of the fireplace at the far end of the room, which was lined with dark, smooth stones. Artwork lined the walls, from lavish paintings of lush worlds to intricately woven tapestries to complicated abstract works Han would never understand even if he dedicated the rest of his life to interpreting them. The room was furnished with two large, gold-trimmed sofas and a matching armchair that resembled a throne, all encircling an ornate golden table. Han felt entirely out of place, surrounded by this much luxury; even Luke didn’t look _quite_ at home in his surroundings.

The woman before them, however, matched the decor _perfectly._ Dressed in a flowing, deep blue gown and a sheer, silvery cape, with a golden circlet perched atop the chestnut curls that cascaded past her shoulders and down her back, she stood regally in the centre of the room, awaiting their approach. Trying to keep himself from staring, Han fell into a kneeling position next to Luke, who was the picture of contrition.

“Mother. I have returned home, and I beg your forgiveness for my unannounced absence.” 

Having spent the first several weeks of their relationship unaware of his royal status, Han had never imagined Luke’s voice could sound so _regal._ It sure was a far cry from the naive, chattering kid who’d struck up conversation with him in a run-down shipyard on Ord Mantell. He had to admit, the change was a little spooky.

A few moments passed, feeling like hours, considering how nervous he was, but it wasn’t long before the woman strode forward and wrapped her arms around Luke, pulling him up. “ _Luke!_ ” she breathed, pulling him into an embrace. Han suddenly felt like he was intruding on something very private. “My son, it’s so good to have you home.” She pulled out of the hug and gripped his shoulders, a stern look etched in her features. “Don’t you _ever_ do anything like that again! If something had happened to you – What in the _stars_ possessed you to do something so rash?”

Luke never did tell Han why he’d run in the first place. Sure, he’d asked, but the kid would get evasive every time he did so eventually he dropped the subject. Under his mother’s gaze, now, it was a lot more difficult to dodge the question, but Luke still seemed determined to do so.

“Oh, sweetheart,” the Empress sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair. “We can discuss this later, when your father returns.” Luke stiffened but bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Now! Are you going to introduce me to your guest, or were you planning on leaving him to kneel at our feet all day?”

Han’s head snapped up and he met Luke’s eyes, who nodded at him to rise. “Mother, this is Captain Han Solo of _The Millennium Falcon._ I’ve spent the last several weeks in his company, and the two of us have grown… _close._ ”

He could practically _feel_ the kid’s cheeks flush at his own choice of words. Thankfully, the Empress herself appeared to be plenty amused, and she offered Han a brilliant smile that left him somewhat weak in the knees. He could see what Luke meant about her being the dangerous one. There was something so very disarming about this woman and her charm, and he’d met enough charming women to know to be on his guard.

“Truly, I’m charmed, Captain,” she said, voice ringing like a bell as she slipped into formality. “Luke has a gift for befriending the most… _fascinating_ of people.” After offering him another bright smile, she turned to face her son. “Luke, go prepare the guest room, please? If he’s to be staying with us, he’ll need proper accommodations.”

“Oh, that’s really not necessary, Majesty,” Han sputtered, “I got my ship, and – ”

“Nonsense!” The word was light and pleasant, but she somehow infused enough authority into it that he knew there was no point in arguing. “As a friend of my son’s, you are welcome in our home.” 

Han was _sure_ they had servants or droids who could set up the bedroom, and even if they didn’t, he was more than capable of doing it himself. He didn’t see why she was sending the Prince to do it. “Well, alright, if you insist, but Luke doesn’t have to set up for me, I’m happy to get it myself.”

“No, no, you are our _guest,_ and we your hosts.” Her deep eyes glimmered with something dangerous. “My son has brought you here, and it is proper etiquette for him to see to your comfort here. Luke? If you will?”

Luke wore a somewhat confused expression that he turned from his mother to Han, but his hesitation was brief as he bowed slightly and muttered “Yes, Mother,” before he set off towards the parlour door. 

Turning to follow, Han was frozen in place by a sharp tut from the Empress. “Not yet, Captain Solo. Sit. Relax. I’ll have some tea brought, and you and I can get acquainted.”

From the doorway, Luke shot an alarmed glance in their direction and looked, for a second, as though he was about to protest and insist on staying, but his mother’s expression brooked no argument. Pressing his lips together in a thin line and putting as much reassurance into his eyes, Luke gave Han a final nod before disappearing from sight.

Now alone with the Empress, in her domain, the smuggler couldn’t help but feel he’d landed in a krayt’s den and was about to find out just how _dangerous_ this woman could really be.

After gliding towards the lavish armchair and perching on it, she indicated one of the sofas and stared at him with a pleasant yet _sharp_ look. “Sit,” she repeated, and Han’s legs complied, of their own accord. As he did so, a protocol droid filed in and set down a tray carrying a steaming teapot, a bowl of sugar, cream, and four teacups. “How do you take your tea, Captain?”

 _With a lot of alcohol,_ he thought.

“Black,” he said, and she poured him a cup. He muttered an awkward thanks as she handed it to him.

When she’d fixed her own cup and taken a sip, she zeroed in on him, expression growing hard. “Now, Captain, I will be blunt.” Her voice was cold in a way it hadn’t been before, bearing an edge to it that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention. “My son has a heart the size of the galaxy itself, and he’s prone to giving it away far too easily. That isn’t to say I do not trust his choices, nor do I believe him to be a poor judge of character. He has _faith_ in people, believes in their strengths and capabilities and their capacity to do good.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen that part of him,” Han agreed, thinking back to all the down-on-their-luck Mantellians whose lives were just a bit more comfortable now, thanks to Luke.

The Empress nodded gravely. “Then I’m sure you know how easily he places that trust in those who may not deserve it. In the past he has been drawn to… the wrong sorts of people, and it’s gotten him into trouble more than once.”

Those words were pointed, they referred to _him,_ Han knew, and he found himself scowling at the most powerful woman in the galaxy. “I can assure you, _Your Majesty,_ ” he ground out, “that I have no intentions of being _the wrong sort of person_ for your son.” That would cost him, he was sure, but he felt the need to defend his – and Luke’s – honour, even if it meant snapping at the _kriffin Empress herself._

Raising a single brow, she regarded him with an appraising stare, dark eyes seeming to burrow right into his soul. “See that you aren’t,” she said evenly. “There are precious few things in this galaxy, Captain, that I treasure more than _my children_ and their wellbeing _._ So long as you are in Luke’s favour, you will be treated well, I assure you, but if you bring him to harm…” The threat lingered in the air for a moment. He got the message.

He maintained her gaze and held his ground. “Look, lady,” he said, far braver than he had any right to be, “I ain’t suicidal, I’m not about to go messing with your family, and I’m _definitely_ not gonna hurt Luke. Don’t think I could handle his face if I did – looks too much like a kicked puppy when he’s just a bit disappointed, can’t imagine it when he’s genuinely hurt. Besides, seems to me he’s got enough pain in his life without me contributing to it. Now, I may not be some high and mighty noble or anything, and what the kid actually sees in me is anybody’s guess, but, dammit, he’s got me carin’ about him, and anyone who can do _that_ is worth protecting, in my books.”

_Well, Solo, you had a good run. Always knew that mouth of yours would be the end of you, just never expected to go quite as dramatic as running it in front of the Empress and getting executed. If only Lando could see you now…_

Silence echoed deafeningly in the chamber, which now felt far larger than it actually was, ready to swallow him up. The Empress was staring at him, eyebrows raised, gaze flicking over him again. After what felt like an eternity, the barest shade of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Very well, Captain Solo. Perhaps you will do well here, after all.” For the first time she’d spoken to him, her voice carried genuine warmth. 

All of a sudden, he could breathe again, a wave of relief crashing over him as he sank into the sofa and sighed. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I’ll do my best.”

“See that you do.” A pause. “Now!” she chirped, “Luke should be finished with your accommodations by now. I’ll send Threepio to fetch him and my daughter, and we can all get acquainted _properly_ over some tea. Yes, I think that sounds lovely.”

There was no way anyone he knew was going to believe this. He wasn’t sure he even believed it himself. But, sitting here in the Imperial Palace having tea with the Empress and her children, he couldn’t help but wonder just _what_ he’d gotten himself into this time…


	2. Preceding Reputations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han meets Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one:  
> I know of your reputation all too well.

After they’d finished their tea, Luke was quick to excuse himself and Han, ushering his guest towards the suite he’d prepared earlier. A wave of relief rolled off Han the moment they left the parlour, and Luke couldn’t help but share the sentiment. Everyone had been civil enough for the duration, but Luke had felt the tension that lingered beneath the polite conversation. Mother and Leia were both _furious_ with him, he could tell, and though both would maintain a proper amount of decorum in front of their guest, Luke knew _exactly_ what he was in for once Father returned.

That was _not_ something he was looking forward to.

As he led Han through the corridors between the parlour and the guest room, Luke tried to stay relaxed and exude as much nonchalance as possible. “Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it? I’d say you’ve won over two out of three already. Probably helps they’re both so upset with me that it’s easier for them to speak to _you_ without snapping right now. Though I _will_ be getting an earful later…”

“Gee, that makes me feel real great about this whole thing,” Han grumbled. Luke couldn’t help but feel sheepish at that, which Han instantly noticed and grimaced in response. “No, I just meant that – look, I’m sorry you’re in this mess, and I’m sorry if it’s ‘cause of me…”

“Hey,” Luke said sharply, “none of that. _You_ didn’t make me leave home in the first place, and while I’ve definitely been enjoying our time together, don’t flatter yourself into thinking you’re the reason I’ve stayed away this long.” Chuckling lightly at the look of _offense_ he was getting from the smuggler, Luke continued. “Don’t get me wrong, there’s no way I would’ve stayed on Ord Mantell as long as I did if not for you, but truth be told… well I actually would’ve stayed away _longer_ if we hadn’t met – just on some other planet.”

He could feel the curiosity burning within Han. They never really talked about why he ran away or what he was doing on Ord Mantell. That was part of the reason the two of them had gotten along, initially – no obligation to speak about their pasts, just focus on the present and the future. Even now, Han wasn’t pushing him despite his clear curiosity, but Luke couldn’t avoid his responsibilities forever.

Reaching the door to the guest room, he let out a sigh as he pushed the door open and gestured for Han to enter first. The smuggler hesitated slightly before breezing past the threshold and into the suite. It was not nearly so resplendent as the Royal Rooms, but it was still the height of luxury. Luke had been sure to select one of the smaller rooms and furnish it modestly enough so Han wouldn’t be overwhelmed, but he was all too aware of how extravagant it was. Simple yet tasteful artwork lined the walls, a large window revealed a magnificent view of Coruscant’s upper levels, and the bed that dominated the space was a plush four-poster with a dreamsilk canopy draped over it. Most of the bedding in the Palace was expensive and made of some form of soft, silk-like material, but Luke had managed to dig up a set of lighter sheets made of Alderaanian cotton that would better suit Han’s comfort level. And, sitting on top of the bed was –

“Mother…” Luke groaned as Han held up the finery and examined it. “She wants you to dress for dinner. Probably sent Threepio to set these out for you while we were distracted by tea, and I’m willing to bet my lightsaber that those will fit you perfectly. I’ll throw in my speeder and guess that I’ve got an outfit set out, too.”

“She seriously expects me to wear this?” Han was holding the dark-coloured suit as though it was made of tissue and would shred if he gripped it too tight. “I’m pretty sure the shirt alone cost more than I’ve made – or ever will make – in my entire life.”

Grimacing, Luke felt a pang of embarrassment, knowing full well that he couldn’t deny that. It was part of the reason he’d left in the first place. He’d never felt comfortable with his status, preferring instead to tinker with mechanics or get to know _the people_ or practice flying over the city. Being a _prince_ just never sat quite right with him. But his parents insisted on nothing short of the best for their children, and nothing quite surpassed their desire to keep the twins _safe._ They meant well. Luke _knew_ they meant well. They were just… stubborn.

He wasn’t ready for that conversation with Han yet, though, so instead he just let out a breezy laugh and shook his head. “I think you’ll look _dashing_ in it. Mother does have impeccable taste, after all. You don’t gotta put it on yet, though. We still have a bit of time before dinner. I can give you a tour, show you all the places I hid and the secrets I discovered growing up.”

* * *

Tugging lightly at his collar, Han shifted in his seat, hoping he didn’t appear too awkward as he tried not to _stare_ at Luke sitting across from him. When the two had met, he never would have guessed that the scruffy blond with grease on his cheek and dirt under his fingernails could possibly be anyone even remotely noble. He looked like just about every other down-on-his-luck scoundrel just trying to scrape by, even if the kid had a lot more enthusiasm than most. But if Han thought the difference in his voice when speaking to his mother was jarring, seeing Luke dressed up and put together was _staggering._

Though his hair wasn’t _quite_ slicked down – Han wasn’t sure if that was even _possible,_ anyways – it was obvious that Luke had at least put some effort into making it presentable, and it lay a lot smoother than usual, framing his face. A white shirt was visible beneath a black tunic, and he wore matching black trousers, all made from the same, expensive-looking material. The real highlight of the outfit, however, was the deep blue cape secured around his neck with a bright golden clasp and a silvery pattern woven throughout the material like constellations. Luke wore the night sky, which only served to make his features appear even more like a radiant sun.

Han had been mostly quiet through the meal in an effort to keep himself from saying anything overly foolish, sticking to polite acknowledgements and general courtesies. He was so caught up in maintaining decorum that he didn’t even really hear much of the conversation around him, catching only snippets here and there.

Luke looked much more at ease than Han was, and he even appeared to have relaxed since the tense tea session they’d had earlier. He was sharing lighthearted banter with his sister (who kept shooting Han suspicious glances, albeit less frequently than before) and chatting pleasantly with his mother (who seemed far warmer and more genuine than earlier). It was clear that, despite the conversations the family still needed to have, they maintained a strong bond and genuine love for one another.

(Han was decidedly _not_ jealous of that. Not at all.)

The pleasant air in the dining room carried on into dessert, by which time even Han had relaxed a bit and would make the odd remark or share the odd barb with the Princess. They had almost finished working their way through the decadent assortment of cakes and pastries when the atmosphere suddenly _shifted._

The change was most obvious in Luke, whose eyes blew wide and a shudder rippled through him as he stiffened in his seat. Gasping with a shaky breath, he lifted his gaze and fixed it on something behind Han’s chair.

“Father.” Oh. Kriff. He probably should have been able to guess that. “I, uh – you weren’t due to return home until after dinner.” It was incredible how quickly the kid’s composure could crumble, switching instantly from the picture of Imperial Royalty to the naive, stammering vagabond who could not lie to save his life.

“No, I was not.” The basso tone produced by the vocoder seemed to fill the entire room, and Han had to suppress a shudder as the towering dark form crept into his field of view like a shadow. Darth Vader loomed over Luke, who looked absolutely _tiny_ next to him, and Han had to give the kid credit for not cowering when a gloved finger was pointed between his eyes. “I do, however, have every right to alter my schedule when matters arise concerning my _son._ ” Luke did cringe a little bit at that. Vader wasn’t done. “My _son,_ who I have not heard from in _several weeks,_ who has returned home with… _company._ ”

Han could not say he deserved the same credit as Luke as he cowered the moment that death mask turned to face him. “Ah yeah, hi, that’s me, uhh nice to meet you, Mr. Vader, sir, I’m –”

“Captain Han Solo.” His jaw dropped and he gaped at Vader as he cut him off. “Yes. I know of your reputation all too well.”

Luke’s eyes had gone wide again, and his jaw dropped down as well. Even the Princess seemed taken aback, though the Empress seemed unfazed.

“You – you know who I am?”

“I make a point to know who the _Hutts_ choose to have dealings with.”

Oh. _Kriff,_ he’d forgotten about Vader’s vendetta against the Hutts. “Hey, hey, I don’t go makin’ a habit of it or anything, just a few jobs for Jabba – who didn’t even like me, anyway. Put a bounty on my head when I dropped a job after realizing the cargo wasn’t spice. I _don’t_ smuggle people. Far’s I’m concerned, the galaxy’s better off without him.”

Vader inclined his helmet slightly while keeping his gaze fixed on Han. The dark, deep crimson of the eyeplates felt like they would burn twin holes right through him. “I must admit,” Vader finally said, “that I can agree with you in that regard, at the very least.” For the briefest second, Han got the impression of amusement before the temperature in the room plummeted again and he had to work to keep his composure. “That does not, however, change the fact that you are still a criminal, nor does it excuse the rest of your misdeeds.”

“Well,” said Han, silently cursing his uncontrollable disregard for his own wellbeing, “ya got me there. But I’m a changed man, honest. I’m pretty aware of your reputation, too, and I got no interest in experiencing it firsthand.”

From across the table, he caught a glimpse of Luke’s expression, which was a confused jumble of amusement, horror, mortification, disbelief and resignation. Beside her brother, the Princess concealed a snort, passing it off as a cough. Han was pretty sure he was done for when Vader took a step forward, his arms uncrossing from his chest as he reached a hand towards him, but the Empress had fluidly risen from her seat and appeared at his side.

Resting her hands delicately on his arm, she gazed up at him with a gentle, soothing expression and whispered something that sounded like “Ani.” Her next words were clearer while still remaining gentle and placating. “Captain Solo here is Luke’s _guest,_ and I have personally offered him our hospitality _._ Please refrain from terrorizing him tonight. You know how our children feel when you frighten off their company.” Luke and Leia both flushed pink and sunk in their seats.

On the surface, it was a standard family interaction, mother holding back father, father upholding authority, children doing all they could to mitigate their embarrassment, but Han could not think of anything more surreal. The mother in question was the most politically powerful person in the galaxy, dressed in resplendent garments of deep crimson as she looked lovingly up at her husband. The father was the most _dangerous_ man in the galaxy, cutting an intimidating figure and dwarfing his wife while still, somehow, managing an unexpected level of tenderness. The children were set to _inherit_ the galaxy, twin Highnesses – one of whom he was _involved with_ – and no less dangerous than their parents.

And Han… had no idea what to do with himself.

Far more gentle than he would have ever expected possible, Vader rested a hand on his wife’s cheek and the two shared a brief embrace, seeming to exchange something entirely private and intimate. In their seats, Luke and Leia flushed deeper, and Han found himself wishing he was _anywhere else._ Withdrawing his hand, Vader seemed somewhat reluctant as he took a step back. 

“Very well. This is clearly not a conversation for the dinner table. I shall retreat to my study to tie up what loose ends I can while you conclude your meal. However,” Vader turned to face his son, “your mother and I have _much_ to discuss with you, boy. Do not attempt to needlessly delay this discussion.”

Luke, who had slid about as far down in his seat as he could without falling right off, grimaced and looked up at his father with an expression of contrition. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled before stuffing a small pastry in his mouth.

Vader turned on his heel and swept out of the dining room, leaving it in a thoroughly uncomfortable silence. The Princess was resting her hand on Luke’s shoulder and giving her brother, who appeared _mortified,_ a sympathetic look. The Empress had returned to her seat, looking nonplussed, though she had regained some measure of her former severity. 

Once again, Han shifted in his seat and avoided everyone’s gaze. He was starting to get a clearer picture of what he’d gotten himself into. Now he found himself wondering if he’d finally manage to get in over his head.


	3. Freedom and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke sits down for a Serious Conversation with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:  
> You may technically be an adult, but you’re still my child.

Dessert passed in relative silence, the atmosphere in the dining room having grown decidedly tense. Luke had _really_ been hoping he could have delayed Han meeting his father until _after_ he’d spoken to his parents, but the Force seemed to be set on toying with him. At least Mother had been able to placate Father before he’d done anything rash, but Luke wasn’t sure that had been entirely preferable, either.

When they’d all finished, Luke moved to usher Han back to his suite, but his mother raised her hand before he had the chance to even rise from his chair. “Leia? Sweetheart, can you please escort Captain Solo to his rooms while your father and I talk to Luke?”

“Yes, Mother.” Leia looked as though she would rather swallow a bantha whole, but she knew better than to argue with their mother, especially when she was already in a dangerous enough mood. She was also probably hoping she’d get to be in on the whole _conversation_ that was to come, which added to her disappointment. Not that it mattered, anyways, because one way or another, she would know exactly what was said, but her expression and presence in the Force soured significantly as she turned her gaze to Han. “Let’s go, Captain. I don’t have all night.”

Han threw a final, withering look over his shoulder as Leia led him from the room, leaving Luke alone with his mother at last. With a severe expression, she turned to face him, and Luke felt his stomach drop out from under him. Out of the eyes of company, it was entirely clear just how upset she really was. All of the guilt that had been eating at him for the past weeks rose back up in him all at once.

“Come, dear,” said his mother as she stood. “Let’s not keep your father waiting.”

Hanging his head, Luke followed his mother with heavy steps to his father’s study. Unlike the rooms of the Palace occupied largely by the Empress, Darth Vader’s spaces, both planetside and on his flagship, tended to be dim and spartan, possessing little in the way of embellishments. He claimed it as practicality – and, on most occasions, Luke would agree with that – but right about now, he was convinced that it was meant to make facing him all that more _intimidating._

Luke had never been afraid of his father. He understood why people were, and why they _should_ be, and he was all too aware of what someone as powerful as Darth Vader was capable of, but he’d never _feared_ him. His father would never hurt him or Leia, especially not with Mother around to rein in his temper, but there was always a certain anxiety that overtook him whenever his father was angry. He hated the feeling, the sudden urge to cower in submission before a man he’d idolized all his life and who loved him deeply. Leia had always been better than Luke at standing strong in the face of his emotions, perhaps because she had never felt the same level of hero-worship towards him, but Luke was finding himself longing for some of her strength right about now.

His father had been pacing the length of the room when they’d arrived, but the moment they crossed the threshold, he stopped in his tracks and whirled around. The movement was so abrupt that most would assume that kind of speed impossible from a man as large as Vader, but he moved quick enough to send his cape billowing behind him. “Sit,” he commanded, pointing to a chair in the centre of the room.

As he complied, his mother walked to stand to the right of her husband, both parents folding their arms across their chests. His cheeks burned in shame as he avoided looking directly at them. How was it that they could so easily make him feel like he was five years old again?

“You know why you are here, son.” The modulated voice carried a tranquil rage, one that affected him far more than being shouted at ever would. “ _Explain._ ”

 _‘You can do this, Luke,_ ’ he thought silently, sucking in a shuddering breath in an attempt to steady himself. _‘You’ve been practicing this speech in your head since you left._ ’

“I – I can’t apologize enough for leaving without warning like that. I _know_ I put you through needless worry, and I’m sure that nothing I can do will make up for that. I just… needed to get _away._ ” Stars, it sounded even lamer saying it out loud than it did in his head. Neither parent looked pleased. He pressed on. “You know I’ve never really liked – never really been _comfortable_ with any of… well, our status.” Once again, he was jealous of Leia. _She_ wouldn’t be stumbling over her words like this. “I’ve never liked being _the Prince,_ never really liked making public appearances. Never been good at them, either. Leia’s always been better suited for it. And after twenty years of it, I was feeling… claustrophobic. I needed some freedom.”

“Freedom?” It had always been a touchy subject for his father, Luke knew, but he had to hope he could use that to his advantage. “As the Imperial Prince, you have been granted every want, every desire you could hope for. Your mother and I fought tirelessly, made endless sacrifices to create this life for you and your sister. There has never been _more_ freedom in the galaxy, and you stand at the head of it all.”

Was his father being serious? “You… actually expect me to believe that being rich and powerful is the same as being free?” But then, of course his father did. “Maybe you just don’t realize this gilded cage you’ve put me in, Father. I can’t go anywhere beyond our private quarters without an excessive number of guards accompanying me. You and Mother have to be aware of my location at every given moment. I’m not allowed to fly or talk to people or do _anything_ without express permission! It’s suffocating! It’s – ”

“For your _safety,_ ” his father growled, hands falling from his chest to form clenched fists at his sides. Next to him, his mother tensed slightly, pursing her lips, but she did nothing more than focus on watching him just a bit more closely. “Everything I have ever done has been to keep you and your mother and your sister _safe_. The life we live has come at a great cost, and I will not see you throw it all away out of some foolish rebellion. If something would have happened to you – ”

“But it didn’t!” Luke cried, his voice pitching upward. Any fear or anxiety he’d been feeling had evaporated, and he was prepared to staunchly defend himself. He was not an idiot. He knew exactly how his parents would feel and how they would react to his departure. The decision he made was conscious and purposeful, and he had every intention of justifying it. “I can take care of myself, you know. All that training hasn’t been for nothing. I was _careful._ I took every precaution. And I’m twenty years old, now, I’m not a little kid anymore.”

While his mother’s face had relaxed a bit, his father did not appear to be convinced. “You may technically be an adult,” he said, slowly, “but you are still my child _–_ _our_ child. I have torn down the galaxy once to protect you, and I would do it a thousand times over if it keeps you from harm.”

Letting out a noise of frustration, Luke leapt up from his seat. “But that’s just it! I _know_ you have and I know that you were trying to do it again! Don’t think I didn’t notice the swath of destruction you left in your wake when you tried to track me down this time. It’s too much! I love you both _so much,_ but I don’t want the galaxy to grind to a halt just because I ask for some time alone. I can’t stand all the attention, the pomp and circumstance that surrounds everything I do, the formality I’m forced to endure just to attend _dinner!_ I just – ” His voice broke, and he was embarrassed to find his eyes stinging as he looked imploringly at his parents. “All I wanted was a little bit of normalcy.”

Slumping back in his chair, Luke realized he may not have processed all of this quite as successfully as he’d initially thought. Running away, it turned out, had only served as a distraction from genuinely confronting what was really bothering him.

“Normalcy?” The vocoder’s tone was dull and flat, and his father seemed to have relaxed his stance, somewhat, almost in disbelief. “You wish to be ordinary? Like every other being in this galaxy?” Disbelief was evident, now. His father’s fists had uncurled, his shoulders slackened, and though he could not see his face, Luke got the impression of wide eyes and raised brows. “That… is _unacceptable._ You are the furthest thing from ordinary, son. You are _above_ those lesser beings, and I would not see you receive anything less than you deserve. ”

"No,” Luke said, quietly but firmly, “I am _not_ above them.” He’d spent countless hours in the Coruscant underground, on treks both known and unknown to his parents, and he’d spent several weeks touring the galaxy. He had interacted with their citizens on a regular basis, and he knew who they really were. They were people, beings with dreams and aspirations and ideals, and they were _magnificent._ “My abilities and my status don’t make me any better than anyone else. Aren’t we supposed to be ruling the galaxy for _them?_ ”

A stubborn set worked its way through his father’s frame, unyielding as ever. “We do. The galaxy has never fared better.” And he could not be certain if that was a truth or a lie, but his father certainly believed it. “But I cannot allow you to stoop to the level of those below your status. The future of our benevolent Empire rests upon you and your sister. You must maintain a particular image if you wish for your control over them to endure.”

“Are you not listening to me?” But Luke already knew the answer to that. Of _course_ his father wasn’t listening to him. Anything that contradicted his very specific view of the universe rarely made it through. “I don’t _want_ that power to rest on me! I’m not interested in having people grovel at my feet or flinch away from me in fear. I don’t want people to worship me or treat me like… like – ”

“Royalty?” His father’s arms were folded across his chest again. “That is what you are.”

Luke was prepared to cut in, and his father looked like he had more to say, but before either of them could speak up again, his mother stepped up and placed a gentle hand on his father’s shoulder.

“Ani, wait.” Even after twenty years, Luke could still not believe just how quickly his father seemed to settle when his mother intervened. “I think I know what this is about.” His mother’s expression grew tender as she stepped towards him, crouching down before his chair and cupping his face in her hands. “Dearest,” she said with unparalleled tenderness, “was this because of your birthday?”

Reading the sympathy and understanding in his mother’s deep brown eyes, Luke found himself leaning into her touch. She was radiating compassion, searching for understanding, and Luke knew that this was the reason he’d always intended to return home when he’d left. His parents loved him. They cared for him. They wanted what was best for him, even if they didn’t know how to go about it. All he’d wanted was to do something on his own terms.

“Yes…”

Because his birthday had _not_ been on his terms. It hadn’t been on Leia’s, either, but she could adapt to it much easier than her brother. He’d been overwhelmed, surrounded by sycophants who only wanted to know him because he was an _heir,_ and his status meant that he could not enjoy even the smallest of pleasantries at a party that was meant to be for him and his twin. And then the scene during the speeches…

He’d never wanted to leave his family. Luke loved his mother, father and sister with his entire being. But their status had always weighed on him, and that night had been a breaking point.

“Oh, sweetheart…” His mother shifted her grip and pulled him close. Luke squeezed his eyes shut. Tears had been threatening to spring forth since he’d sat back down, and they ran freely down his cheeks when his mother’s arms enveloped him. “Why didn’t you say anything? We could have talked this out. You didn’t need to run away.”

At this point, his father had taken a single step forward, appearing somewhat hesitant but still refusing to relent. Luke chose to focus on his mother, and he found himself sinking in on himself even more. It felt nearly impossible to convey how he felt and what he wanted without hurting their feelings. His mother’s sympathetic gaze coupled with his father’s unyielding stance only served to elevate his guilt. 

But there was this sneaking feeling within him that the conversation his mother suggested wouldn’t have gone well regardless.

“I didn’t think you would listen to me,” he said quietly. “You’re still not really listening to me. I had to do something drastic. It felt like the only option, at the time, and I still feel like it’s not enough. Han makes me _happy_ in a way that all that spectacle just - _doesn’t._ So I just - I need you to understand _why_ \- and I mean _actually_ understand. Because I didn’t want to run. And I don’t want to do it again. But I can’t keep going like this…”

For a long moment, his mother looked at him with large, sad eyes before finally withdrawing her hands and stepping away. “Alright,” she said, a quiet resignation working its way into her voice. “I… don’t think we’ll get much further tonight. Why don’t you go wash up for bed, and your father and I will discuss what you’ve told us.” She pressed her lips together and gave him a long, steady look. “We want what’s best for you, Luke. Please know this.”

And he did. The trouble was, their idea of what was best for him didn’t always match up to his own.

“Luke.” His father seemed uncharacteristically hesitant. “Please do not resort to this again.”

There was more his father wanted to say - more they all wanted to say - but Luke felt satisfied that they had, at the very least, made some manner of progress tonight.

“I won’t, Father. I promise.”


	4. The Closest Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets to talk to his sister, finally, only for Han to barge in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: “Do not give me that look.”  
> Extra shoutout to [SpellCleaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver/works) for being this verse's biggest supporter <3

He hadn’t seen Han since dinner the night before, having been sent straight to his room following the conversation with his parents. Luke sensed his... _guest_ had fallen asleep before he’d made it back to his own room, and he sighed as he settled in for the night, not wanting to think about what would be waiting for him in the morning. The conversations were far from over, and though he could suspect that he was living in a _fantasy_ if he thought his relationship with Han could persist, Luke still worried about what was to come next.

When he regained consciousness the next morning, Luke nearly leapt out of his skin when the first thing he saw in the dim light of his room was Leia perched on the foot of his bed.

“What are you _doing here?!_ ” he shouted, jolting upright in his bed.

His sister met him with a single raised brow. “ _We_ haven’t had the chance to talk in private since you got back.” She sounded almost bitter about that. “So _you_ aren’t going anywhere until we do.”

It had been several years since they’d shared a room but, even now, Luke could still feel a pang of discomfort when they were apart for prolonged periods of time. As children, the two of them were nearly inseparable, either one of them throwing a tantrum if they were kept apart for too long. Probably the hardest thing about running from home was being away from Leia for so long. But, with all the excitement of the last day, Luke just wanted some _peace._ The night prior hadn’t been _nearly_ long enough.

“C’mon, Leia,” he groaned. “I just woke up. I’m not prepared for this conversation in the least.”

The laugh his sister let out was sharp and nearly derisive, acidity emanating across their bond. “Yeah, well, you should’ve thought about that before you ran away. I’ve hardly spoken to you since you got back - at least, not in _private_ \- and as your sister and _twin,_ I demand answers.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Luke sighed. He _had_ missed Leia. He _did_ want to tell her everything, to reconnect and feel his twin be _right there_ for him, once again. But he was still tired - still trying to sort through everything from the night before. 

“You _know_ you’re the first person I wanted to talk to about any of this.” Luke finally peeled back his covers and pulled himself out of bed, sluggishly dragging himself towards his closet. “If I had my way, we could’ve had a proper heart to heart before Mother and Father pulled me aside.” Rifling through his clothes, Luke picked out the most comfortable and casual outfit he owned, calling out to Leia as he changed from his pajamas. “Unfortunately, you know as well as I do how they can get.”

Emerging from the doorway of his wardrobe, he found Leia standing just outside its threshold. “Yeah, I suppose I do...” For a moment, she looked sympathetic, but a second later she punched him lightly on his upper arm and resumed her position on his bed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you _left me,_ little brother, and I’m still deciding what it’s going to take for me to forgive you.”

“I’m older,” Luke protested, automatically, striding to take a seat on his bed as well. “ - Nevermind, that doesn’t matter. You know what it was like on our birthday, though. How much it all was. I just... couldn’t take any more.”

For a long moment that seemed to stretch on into eternity, she regarded him, as though appraising everything she thought she knew about her other half. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft and pained. “I know. I was there. But... you didn’t even _try_ to talk to me - to any of us...” 

_Do you know what you mean to us?_

The guilt rose in Luke once again, because really, he didn’t. And perhaps he’d been selfish, through it all, focusing solely on their actions and how they treated him rather than what they might feel or actually want for him. No, he had not _doubted_ their intentions, but his consideration for them _had_ fallen to the wayside in his desire to have some time to himself. He’d never wanted to harm any of them any more than they ever wanted to harm him. They were, he supposed, all too stubborn to recognize this fact in the moment.

When Luke couldn’t immediately find the words, Leia cut in again, her expression shifting completely. “Your hair is a _mess,_ you know.” True, he hadn’t cut it in weeks... “I bet that’s gonna be the next thing Mother has to say to you.”

He grimaced, but tried to laugh it off. “Maybe, but Han likes it, at least.” Leia’s look instantly shifted, her expression appearing as though she’d swallowed a bug whole. “Oh, c’mon, don’t give me that look.”

“What do you see in him?” she demanded. “You can do so much better, Luke.”

“I’m glad you think so, sis,” he said, rolling his eyes, “but I _do_ happen to think he’s just right. His co-pilot is quite the character, too. You’d like Chewie. Wookiees make excellent companions.”

It was Leia’s turn to roll her eyes, meeting him with that penetrating glare she’d mastered at an early age. “Oh, I’m certain I would, but I would have never expected you to take up with a... _scoundrel_ like him.”

He couldn’t help the frustration that began to build within him. Nobody understood Luke better than Leia, but those sentiments were disconcerting, to say the least. “Oh yeah? And who _did_ you expect me to _take up with?_ Some spoiled noble who’s known nothing but luxury? That isn’t _me,_ Leia, and you know it.”

She met him with a funny sort of look, one he couldn’t quite interpret, and her mind suddenly became blocked off. “You’re right... I _do_ know that, but - Luke, I worry you don’t understand your _worth._ I’m not convinced that Solo recognizes it, either, and I just - you know I have only ever wanted the best for you.”

Luke’s feelings about that were conflicted. On the one hand, he was so grateful for how much his family cared for him, especially his sister, who was the other part of his soul. On the other, though, he was growing increasingly tired of the prejudice they were all directing towards Han.

“Leia... Han didn’t know who I was until just a couple days ago.” That also hadn’t been by choice. It was incredible, what a few weeks of growing his hair and becoming unkempt could do, when it came to appearing entirely different than the well-known Imperial Prince. It was only when a certain Admiral Piett had arrived on Ord Mantell that he’d _had to_ reveal his identity to Han. And when he had... “It didn’t make a difference to him. He was, well, reasonably shocked, but he still just.. he’s only ever seen me as _Luke,_ and not some prince to be worshipped. And before you say _anything_ about what I supposedly _deserve,_ that’s really all I’ve ever wanted from anyone. So the fact that he’s always seen me for me has been... _refreshing._ And I don’t want to lose that.”

As much as he’d always been able to read his sister, when her shields were up, he had difficulty interpreting Leia’s expressions. There were so many conflicting emotions flickering across her face that he simply did not know where to start, but she made it stony and attempted to remain nonchalant. “I understand that,” she conceded,” but I don’t understand the appeal of someone like... _him._ I’m _sure_ you’d be able to find someone a little less... _infuriating,_ if you tried.”

Oh, no. That didn’t bode well. Leia had never been discriminatory against those who held a lower social status than them, but it was easy enough for her to slip into something _resembling_ as much when someone insulted her.

“Leia... what did he say?”

Suddenly, she appeared awkward, nearly scandalized. “What makes you think he said anything?”

Shaking his head, Luke tried to make his laugh as breezy as humanly possible. “Because. I know you, and I know him. And you wouldn’t be this vehemently against him if he hadn’t said _something._ ”

A knock at the door saved Leia from answering directly, but it did give her an entirely new direction to head towards.

“Luke?” came Han’s hesitant voice before the door cracked open. “Are are you - oh. Ahh, hi, Princess. Nice to, um, it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” came Leia’s cold reply. “You know,” she continued, “you should maintain the proper _respect_ when addressing the Imperial Prince. To you, he is _Your Highness._ Or Prince Skywalker.”

Han raised his brows, scoffing. “Yeah, lady, I think the two of us are a bit beyond _that,_ at this point.”

Luke groaned, not wanting to deal with _this_ conflict quite this early. “Please, you two, not now. Can we just be civil? I know everyone has reasons to be upset with me but... Can I just have five minutes to collect myself?”

“Oh!” scoffed Leia. “You better _believe_ we all have reasons to be upset with you. I thought, as twins, we had some kind of agreement when it came to _honesty._ ”

“Yeah!” Han chimed in. “Don’t forget that _we_ still gotta talk about why you never told me who you really were.”

This... was not what he’d wanted. At all. Just seconds before, he’d seen Leia showing Han disdain, looking down on him for his choices in partners. Now, out of the blue, they were both ganging up on him, and Luke decidedly did _not_ like it.

“Alright!” he shouted. “Whatever. What do you want from me? What do you want me to say? That I just wanted to have someone - _anyone_ \- treat me like a _normal person?_ To look at me like... like _Luke,_ and not the Imperial Prince? To find someone worthy of my time and, hells, my _heart,_ who knew me for _me_ and not my heritage? Because if that’s the case, well, you both have wanted the same thing for me. And I’m sorry I lied to you both, but, well, if you can come up with an alternate plan, I’d _love_ to hear it!”

Both his sister and his guest appeared taken aback. It was rare for Luke to engage in such an outburst, but he felt good in doing so. It was a weight off his chest. “I - I love you both,” he declared, stating as much to Han for the first time (and, Force, wasn’t _that_ something...), but Luke looked at the two of them with a matching intensity. “I’m not expecting the two of your to like each other, but I do hope the both of you can respect what I want and _why_ I’ve done what I have.”

As different as Han and Leia were, the expressions they wore were nearly identical. Of course, it was Leia who spoke first, her diplomatic prowess coming through, but he could sense a similar sentiment from Han.

“You _know_ we care for you,” Leia insisted. “You must. And... we know that _you_ care for _us_. But...” The hesitation in his sister’s voice was unknowingly mirrored in Han’s body language. “Do you get what it does when you leave without a trace?”

“Or when you hide the truth?” It was eerie to see Han so easily align with Leia’s point of view.

“I guess...” Luke really hadn’t considered it. He always tried to do right by his loved ones, but when his desire for freedom took hold, he sometimes forgot how his actions could affect them. “I am sorry, to both of you. And to Mother and Father. I... I don’t regret running. If I hadn’t, I’d never met Han.” Leia’s expression soured, slightly, but there was understanding echoing across their connection. “But I do... well, knowing what I know now, I wish I’d gone about it differently.”

Something like triumph lit up his sister’s face, mirrored in a more subtle way in Han’s features, and Luke felt that he’s managed to appease them both, even if he’d wronged them somehow in the process.

“Yeah,” agreed Leia, “you’re not wrong there. Glad to see you’ve come to your senses.” She turned a heavy look towards Han before grinning back at Luke. “Well, the two of you have exactly fifteen minutes before I barge back in here. We aren’t done talking, Luke, but I’m not about to push you in this state. Just know that you still have a _lot_ to say - both to me _and_ our parents.”

As Leia breezed out of the room, Luke hoped desperately that Han would not say anything about what his sister had just said. Thankfully, the smuggler knew better, and chose to focus on the present, instead.

He knew there was a reason he had been drawn to this particular captain.


	5. Blending of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Han and Leia head out into Coruscant, sit down over some hot beverages, and have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are codependent and definitely need Han. Also a small part of this chapter was inspired by a conversation about dreamsharing with the lovely [Severnlight!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severnlight/pseuds/Severnlight)

Pleased as he was in his choice of captains, and grateful as he was for said captain’s decorum, Luke could not help the mildly frosty air that swept over him. He wasn’t _upset_ with Han - really, had no _right_ to be - but he was a touch annoyed at how his sister and his smuggler were getting along. Folding his arms across his chest, Luke glanced up at Han through his eyelashes and indicated a place on the bed next to him. His guest obliged, looking incredibly uncomfortable as he settled in in atop the luxurious bedding.

“So, ah,” Han stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, “your sister’s… _something._ ”

Luke raised a brow. “Yeah. I’ve heard that said about her before.” Leia had scared away many suitors who dared attempt to woo her without proving themselves worthy of her time, first. She was the sort to make it _abundantly_ clear when she was interested in talking with someone, and she would cut them down mercilessly if she wasn’t. “ _You’ve_ certainly made an impression on her.”

Han wouldn’t meet Luke’s eyes. “Oh. She told you, huh?”

“Not in so many words,” Luke replied slowly, brow crinkling slightly. “But we _are_ twins. I can tell when something or _someone_ has ruffled her feathers.”

“Right, yeah,” Han mumbled in response, the corners of his mouth twisting into a grimace. “That freaky twin poodoo and the even freakier Force bullshit.” Luke glared at him, and he raised his hands in defense. “Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean it like that.”

“What did you say to her?”

A sheepish expression flashed across his face again, flickering for a moment, before it switched to a look of indignation. “Why d’you assume _I’m_ the one who said something?” A pointed look. “Okay, okay, I’ll admit I don’t have the best track record with that stuff, but I swear, this time I had nothing but the best intentions!” A raised brow. “Alright. Maybe the execution could’ve been better, but I was just tryna stick up for you, I swear.”

“What do you mean?” What had _Leia_ been saying about _him?_ It wasn’t like her to insult him - aside from the occasional affectionate jab - and _especially_ not to a stranger.

“Well, she started off sayin’ how I better not try and pull anything funny. That if I’m just in this for the money, she’d do unspeakable things to me. How I better not go breaking your heart…” _That_ sounded like Leia. “As if I hadn’t got enough of that from your folks, already. Then she started goin’ on about how you’ve always had your head in the clouds, didn’t always know when you were in danger, and that she doesn’t wanna see you hurt because of it.”

“She means well, you know,” Luke said softly, shooting Han a knowing look. “It’s just because she cares.”

Han scowled in response. “Yeah, well she doesn’t have to go talking about you like you’re some kinda _child._ Like you’re some fragile thing that’ll crumble at the slightest sign of difficulty.” He paused, scrunching up his face as he seemed to be searching for the right words. “I donno what it is but… your whole family seems to think that you can’t make decisions for yourself.”

That… was not what he was expecting to hear. “They just want what’s best for me, is all.” Even if they didn’t always understand his side of things, even if their overbearing and overprotective nature had driven him to run away in the first place, even if they could be _so damn stubborn_ about what was best for him… it came from a place of love. Luke had always known that.

“Nah,” said Han carefully. “They want what _they think_ is best for you.”

Luke… was not prepared to consider the implications of that. After all that had happened in the last day, he would prefer to file that away for another time, when he was more equipped to handle something so heavy. So instead, he circled back. “You still haven’t told me what you said to Leia that made her so _upset_. She can be pretty quick to judge, sure, but she called you _infuriating._ That’s not nothing. So what _else_ did you say to her?”

Han was looking a touch sheepish again. “Okay, fine, but before you say anything, keep in mind she _did_ call me a ‘scruffy-looking nerf herder’ before I said any of this.”

“You _are_ scruffy-looking,” Luke shot back, chuckling at the immediate offense that flashed across Han’s face. “It’s part of what attracted me to you in the first place.” He planted a quick peck on the smuggler’s cheek.

Trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing, Han pressed on. “Well, I mean, she insulted me a few more times. _No good scoundrel_ was another one that stuck out. And, well, I kinda lashed out a bit. Suggested that maybe your family doesn’t know you quite as well as they think they do. That…” He winced. “Well I might’ve told her that they should all get their heads outta their asses and maybe actually _listen_ to you once in a while.”

Luke blinked a few times, taken aback.

“She refused to talk to me, once I’d said that,” Han carried on, “except for a gruff ‘Here’ when we got to my room. Ended up kinda figuring I might’ve… kriffed up _something._ ” He paused, seemingly examining Luke’s face for any hint of how he felt. “And hey. Maybe I did. But I mean… well. Like I said. Probably could’ve executed it a bit better. But I don’t regret what I said.”

“Han…” It was never going to be easy to introduce his boyfriend to his family, given just how different the worlds they occupied were, but Luke had been determined to make it work. So far, things had been… _bumpy,_ to say the least, but one thing had become abundantly clear: he had people in his life who cared about him.

Sliding along the edge of his bed, he placed a hand on Han’s cheek, the other on the back of his head, and brought their foreheads together in a gentle embrace. Eyes fluttering closed, and they remained like this for a moment, then shifted and allowed their lips to brush -

“Ahem.”

Both men jerked away from each other, awkwardly, and Luke found himself scowling deeply in response to the interruption of their gentle moment. There was more to say, between the two of them, both about what had gone down and what was yet to come, but Leia’s stance in the doorway - feet shoulder width apart, hand planted _firmly_ on hips, back stiff as a board - made it clear that she was not about to take _no_ for an answer.

“If you two don’t _mind,_ ” she snapped, “can you save the kissing for later?” Luke rolled his eyes at her. “Mother and Father have _insisted_ we spend the day showing…” The pause in her words was punctuated by the venomous look she shot towards Han. “ _Captain Solo_ around the capital. We are all to take the day off while they _discuss_ _certain matters_.”

Luke knew what that meant. His parents were in disagreement after their conversation last night. When this happened, it was best for _everyone_ to get out of the Palace while they figured out how they felt and what was to come next. Naturally, these nuances went over Han’s head, but while Luke wasn’t eager to explain them to him in front of Leia, he wasn’t about to let his guest be caught in the crossfire.

“Yeah, alright,” he conceded quickly, before either of his room’s other occupants had the opportunity to interject. “I know some spots I think you’d like, Han.”

“Oh no,” Leia cut in, “the two of you aren’t getting away from me that easily. I’m supposed to keep an eye on you. I’m coming with you.”

Luke offered her his most winning smile. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less, sister dearest!”

She wrinkled her nose at him and, though she did not do so physically, he got the impression of her tongue being stuck out in his direction.”Let’s just get going. I’m _dying_ for the opportunity to reconnect with you and… _get to know_ Captain Solo better.”

“Alright!” Luke chirped. “It’s settled, then. Lead the way!”

Neither twin noticed the look of concern that washed over Han’s face.

* * *

Despite the awkward air between them, Luke was thrilled to have both his sister and his boyfriend with him as he reacquainted himself with Coruscant and the area around the Palace. Neither of them said much to one another, but the occasional exchange Luke shared with them made him grin from ear to ear, feeling both aspects of his life draw together.

Han _had_ been to Coruscant, before, but those occasions had been rare. Even then, he’d only seen the lowest levels. Luke delighted in the expression he wore at seeing just how spectacular the planet was, up close. Even Leia’s icy expression melted a touch at just how overjoyed Han and Luke were, and he swelled a bit at that. He’d bring Leia around, he was sure; it was only a matter of time.

After wandering the streets for nearly an hour, however, Leia was beginning to grow a bit aggravated. As restless as Luke could get, he’d be happy to just roam about with Han at his side as they’d done on Ord Mantell, and he was overjoyed to have Leia along for the ride. His sister, on the other hand…

“Hey, Lu-Lu,” she cooed in her sweetest voice. Han sniggered, but Luke ignored it and raised his eyebrows to encourage her to continue. She was purposely trying to get a rise out of him in some form of revenge for their situation, but he wouldn’t stoop to her level. Leia’s nostrils flared ever so slightly, but her voice maintained its saccharine tone. “You know, brother mine, we’re _awfully_ close to that one little cafe you like…”

“Lemme guess,” Han cut in, before Luke had a chance to respond. “He doesn’t touch the caf there. Or if he does, it’s less caf and more cream and sugar. But he’ll take the hot chocolate if he doesn’t need the boost.” Grinning smugly, he gave Luke a gentle nudge with his arm, which was returned by a sunny smile.

Leia regarded the boys coolly. “Yes. Clearly you know my brother well.” She linked her elbow with Luke’s and pulled him along. “C’mon. Let’s see if we can snag our usual table.”

Lagging behind the twins, Han jogged to catch up while Luke allowed himself to be dragged along by Leia. There was no fighting her when she was on a mission like this. She was, somehow, _ridiculously_ strong when she wanted to be, and he didn’t dare try to break free.

Not that he _minded,_ necessarily, but he did feel guilty leaving Han - who was _his_ responsibility, after all - to lag behind.

Fortunately, despite Leia’s determination and the twins’ combined agility, Han’s proportionally longer legs allowed him to keep up with the two of them. It wasn’t long before their little trio was seated in a quaint, private little booth overlooking some of the more picturesque buildings below. Luke was flanked by Han and Leia, with Han wedged up against the wall. Only Leia had free access in and out of the booth, and it was abundantly clear that she’d engineered it to be this way. She made no comment as she sipped her caf, but the satisfaction was rolling off her in waves.

“Well!” Leia’s expression as she glanced between the two of them was akin to a tooka who had finally snared the prey it had been stalking for hours on end. “This _is_ pleasant, isn’t it? We have a view, some drinks, and plenty of time… let’s talk, shall we?”

Beside him, Han shifted in his seat. “This the place you were always raving about back on Ord Mantell, Luke?” This was his attempt, however clumsy, at breaking the tension. Luke made a mental note to thank him, later, for trying.

“Yeah, Han. Let me know what you think of the caf.” Luke scowled at Leia as he took his own pointed sip of his hot chocolate. Setting down his mug, he raised a brow at her. “Talking sounds like a great idea, though, sis. What did you, Mother and Father get up to while I was away? I’m _dying_ to know what I missed.”

After faltering a bit, Leia recovered quickly enough that her hesitation would go unnoticed by the casual observer; but Luke spotted it instantly. Han remained oblivious, and truly it was better that way. The last thing he needed was for either of them to have more ammunition to throw at one another.

“Oh, you know,” Leia replied, nonchalant in a way she seemed to have mastered, “the usual. The odd formal event. Several meetings. Keeping the galaxy from falling to pieces…”

Jabs like this would be the norm for some time, Luke knew, given just how bitter his sister was feeling about the whole situation. Still, he met her words with folded arms and a furrowed brow. “You seemed to have managed just _fine_ without me.”

“Well,” she said, drawing out the word as she leaned back in her seat and stretched herself out, “you never _were_ much one for the political side of things. We all know that much. Like it or not, the galaxy will continue to turn without you.”

“And yet,” Luke drawled, adopting a tone Leia often weaponized herself, “you all seemed to fall apart in my absence.”

That had struck a nerve. In an instant, Leia was sitting bolt upright again, glaring at him viciously through the narrow slits her eyelids had become. “Yes, Luke,” she all but growled. It was moments like this that she reminded him of their father. “Funny how that works, isn’t it? Almost as though we, _your family,_ might have some reason - any reason at all, really - to care about your wellbeing. Or did you forget about that? Did our feelings just… _slip your mind_ when you chose to go gallivanting across the galaxy with this - this _scoundrel!”_

“Hey!” Han slammed down his own mug and moved to stand before Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. “I resent that,” he huffed as he settled back into his seat.

A flare of triumph flickered across Leia’s face, but the venom did not leave her eyes. “I’m sure that you do, Captain, and I appreciate the sentiment.” Her expression frosted over. “However, that does not change the fact I went _weeks_ without hearing from my own brother. Weeks he spent away from home. With _you._ ”

“Leia - ”

“No!” she barked. “Don’t you _dare_ ‘Leia’ me. I’ve missed you, Luke! My heart has _ached,_ missing you! And we’ve hardly had five minutes to reconnect since you’ve been home. I don’t blame you for leaving. I was upset about it, when it happened, but you said our birthday was the last straw, and I suspected as much. I even tried to explain that to Mother and Father - I _tried_ talking to them, but they wouldn’t listen! And then, well - I was lonely. You _left me behind._ And I couldn’t sense you the way I have for the past twenty years. I felt lost. Then you came back with - with _him,_ and you expect me to just… carry on as though nothing happened?”

Something within his sister had snapped. In the tense silence, neither of them dared to look at the third member of their party. They hadn’t wanted to subject him to this level of… familial intensity.

Closing her eyes, Leia sighed and rested her head in her hands. “I don’t want to lose you, Luke,” she mumbled, temper fizzling out as quickly as it had flared. “It feels like you’re pulling away, and…”

“I know.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He reached out to grasp her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Both twins snapped their heads, in unison, to meet the source of that voice. Han, who Luke was sure would rather be absorbed by the booth they were sitting in than endure this a minute longer, piped up. “Highness? Er, _Miss_ Highness, that is.”

Luke had to clamp down on a smirk and a snigger while Leia’s expression grew icy as it turned to Han. “Yes?”

He’d grown familiar with the level of confidence that seemed to accompany a life of smuggling or piracy. He’d seen it in abundance on Ord Mantell. One _especially_ audacious Weequay who’d tried to scam him sprung to mind. Even so, Luke was still in awe of the way Han held his ground against one of the most powerful women in the galaxy, in the face of one of the most awkward situations in history.

“Don’t mean to interrupt your little sibling spat here or anything,” the smuggler carried on, his voice remaining admirably steady, “but I think, again, you got your brother all wrong.”

The temperature dropped several degrees. “Go on.”

Despite his noticeable shudder, Han did. “He ain’t pulling away from you. Never was. Trust me. You feel distant? Maybe even like he’s trying to replace his family? Well, honestly, if that’s what he was doing, he might’ve actually shut up about them once in a while.” Luke shot him a sidelong glance, but didn’t interrupt. “Yeah, he never told me who you all were, but he went on at length about the fact that he had a sister, a twin, another half. Kept talking about how you do everything together, how he was enjoying freedom and being away, but hated being away from _you._ And y’know what? I don’t think he ever wanted to be so distant from you for so long.”

There was a moment of silence, which they all seemed to be struggling to fill, before Leia finally broke it. “How do you mean?”

“Well…” The word sounded as though it was being drawn from his mouth by force. “Thing is… the kid, uh… he talks in his sleep, sometimes.” Oh. _That_ was news. “Not always, and not a whole lot, but it seemed to happen when he’d had a bad day, or been in a rough mood for one reason or another. And, every time, he’d say the same thing. Just one word… _‘Leia.’_ ”

Both twins stared at him, speechless.

“For a while,” Han continued, “I worried I might have competition.” A wry smirk twisted his lips and a dry chuckle buzzed in his throat. “Then he finally told me his sister’s name and it all made sense.” The cheeky expression persisted for a moment longer, but it settled into sincerity as his eyes flickered between each sibling. “Listen. Princess. Your brother cares about you. And I ain’t lookin’ to change that. You aren’t exactly someone I’m hoping to get in the way of, anyhow. All I’m askin’ is that you trust he’s got enough room in that oversized heart of his for the both of us.”

Crimson heat spread across Luke’s cheeks, and though he avoided making eye contact with either of the people beside him, he reached for their hands and wove his fingers between theirs. To his right, he could sense his sister regarding his boyfriend carefully, picking through his words to examine their truth. When she was satisfied, her presence grew bright and she was grinning.

“Very well, Captain Solo. While I do not believe you know my own twin better than I do, I will concede that my own feelings may have clouded my judgement. I am not too proud to acknowledge my shortcomings.” She was admitting defeat. She only did that when she _wanted something._ “However, I do have a favour to ask, when we return to the Palace.” Here it was. “It isn’t much, really, I assure you. All I want is some time _alone_ with my brother.” That was suspiciously innocent. Luke had a bad feeling about that. “Not an excessive amount of time, I assure you, but you must understand - the bond between twins is like no other. All I ask is the chance to rekindle that.”

Han glanced to Luke, clearly detecting a trap, and though he couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding hanging over him, Luke could only shrug in response.

“Okay. Sure. Fine by me.”

“Excellent! Let’s finish our drinks, handle whatever business we have left in the area, then return home. There’s still much to sort through, there, even if Mother and Father haven’t quite finished their conversation.”

He wasn’t sure what it was, but Luke could tell that something had shifted. It seemed he had brought Leia around after all, but there was still something else lurking beneath the surface. He was on the precipice of something significant between his family and his chosen companions, but time would be the main factor to determine what that meant.

All he could hope was that the diplomacy lessons he’d taken all those years ago would come in handy.


	6. Connection in the Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the twins to have their own private heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Luke cringed when he saw that look on his sister's face. He knew she'd asked him into the palace gardens (:P) for a reason. "My opinion on your... companion... may have changed, Luke," she said. "But the situation... has not. What are you going to do with him? Are he and Chewbacca going to live in the palace? Or are... or will he leave?" *And,* he thought he heard, distantly, *will you go too if he does?*

They returned to the Palace with the sense of an enormous weight being lifted from their shoulders. The tension that had been stretching to its breaking point since Luke’s return seemed to be easing, somewhat, and he could not be more relieved. He was able to maintain pleasant conversations with both Han and Leia all through their walk, and the two of them even managed a few civil exchanges.

A newfound sense of hope was forming within him. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he could make this work out after all.

On the way back, Han had commed Chewie, letting him know he’d be given a room next to Han’s, and he could bring the _Falcon_ to one of the Palace’s smaller hangar bays. Luke couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of his father seeing the Corellian freighter _._ He’d known from the start the ship would horrify someone who took ships as seriously as Darth Vader, and the thought of him reeling back at the sight of it was definitely amusing. The chuckle quickly died in his throat, though, since there was little chance that rust bucket would endear Han to his father, who remained wary of him as it was.

Sighing to himself, Luke decided to leave that thought for later. He would be able to bring peace between them eventually. He knew his father. He knew how to appeal to him. It would just take a little bit of time and effort.

Chewie greeted them as they strode in through the hangar doors. Luke had learned a little bit of Shyriiwook in his time with the Wookiee, so he understood bits and pieces of Chewie’s enthused growling, but Han still had to fill in the gaps.

“Yeah, yeah, we missed ya too, pal.” He turned to Leia. “Highness, meet Chewbacca, my co-pilot. Chewie? This is Her Worship, the Royal Princess Leia”

She rolled her eyes at the introduction, but extended a hand, which was quickly engulfed in the massive furry one that reached out to meet her offer. “It’s my pleasure. And I truly look forward to becoming better acquainted, Chewbacca.” She’d reverted instantly to royal formality and poise. “However, I will have to ask for some time with my brother while we wait for Mother and Father to conclude their business. In the meantime, Threepio will show you to your room so you can get settled in. Luke and I will be in the gardens if you _really_ require something from one of us, but I do ask that you approach the protocol droid with any of your needs, first.”

Before any of them had a chance to respond, Luke was being whisked out of the hangar and pulled towards the gardens.

When they had been children, Luke and Leia would spend hours of their summers exploring the gardens, darting between leaves, hiding behind masses of colourful blossoms, clambering up trees… There was a certain magic in the plants that Luke later learned to associate with the Force. He trained saber techniques and combat abilities with his father, but the twins had spent much time with Ahsoka learning to shield, meditating, and finding ways to connect with the world around them. The Force flows through everything, and feeling life through the Force had helped Luke connect far better with the people and galaxy around him. He felt it made him a better prince, better suited to serve _his_ people, as he knew was his duty. Coming home and returning here… It felt right. He could sense the life that surrounded him, and he was instantly at ease when he settled in next to Leia at their favourite spot in the centre of the gardens.

“I missed this.”

His arm was draped over her back, her head resting on his shoulder, his head resting on hers. She was warm against him, and she seemed content to just share the moment for a while. Often, they could be found sitting like this, a comfortable silence passing between them as they just _held_ each other. Sharing tender moments with his sister always made him feel somehow more whole, and he was grateful for this time with her and her alone.

“I missed this too,” she murmured. “It was really nice getting out into the city, today. Going to the Starburst Café again. It was even bearable to have Captain Solo along. I just… _missed this._ ” She remained in her position for a little bit longer. Then, with a bit of reluctance, she shifted. He dropped his hand and turned to face her. She was pressing her lips together to form a thin line, and there was tension in her jaw.

Luke cringed when he saw that look on Leia’s face. He _knew_ his sister had asked him to the palace gardens for a reason.

“My opinion on your… _companion…_ may have changed, Luke," she said. “But the situation… has _not._ ” She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. She had to work to find the right words, and she was displaying a level of vulnerability she kept deeply hidden away. It spoke volumes to how close the twins were and how much their separation had affected her. “Are he and Chewbacca going to live in the Palace? Or are – or will he leave?”

 _And,_ he thought he heard, distantly, _will you go with him if he does?_

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair (Leia was right, it really _had_ gotten long), Luke leaned back against the stone wall of the alcove they were perched in. “I don’t know, Leia. There are a lot of unanswered questions, here. A lot of things that… admittedly, I haven’t thought through.”

She leaned back as well, resting her head on the wall and turning her gaze skywards. “I should’ve expected that. I mean I’ve always known how impulsive you are. We all do. Mother says you get it from Father.” She chuckled dryly. “ _Father_ neither confirms nor denies that accusation, but he likes to point out some of Mother’s more reckless actions, particularly when she was a senator.”

Luke found himself grinning. “They’re just as bad as each other. No wonder we turned out the way we did.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” There was mock offense in Leia’s voice.

“Running off when we get bored, breaking into abandoned buildings just because we can, stomping on the feet of Grand Moffs for being rude…”

“Hey! That was _one time!_ ”

“No, that was _one Moff,_ ” Luke corrected, now laughing brightly. “You stomped on his feet _five_ times. And kept hiding his datapads. And stole four of his left shoes.”

Leia was defensive when she spoke, but a smirk was twisting at her lips. “Yeah, well, Tarkin was an ass anyways.”

“I won’t argue with you there.”

Next to him, his sister chuckled one last time then sighed. “What has your impulsivity gotten us into, Luke? What’s it gotten _you_ into?”

That sobered his attitude quickly, and he leaned his own head back as well. “That’s the billion-credit question, isn’t it?”

She was silent for a moment that stretched on for ages, gathering tension and weight and significance. And then – “Are you serious? About him? About Han?” She sucked in a breath, held it for a second, then puffed it out. “I mean, I know you like him. You’ve made that clear.” She smirked and snickered. “Bringing someone home to meet Mother and Father doesn’t happen to just anyone, after all. But… I guess I’m just…” She trailed off, gaze fixed on the flagstones her feet were dangling over.

“Lei…” Luke grasped her hands within his – heart warming at the way they seemed to just slide into place as though they were two pieces of the same puzzle, soaring at the electric connection they shared as her earthy eyes flicked back up to meet his – and he could feel his every emotion etching itself into his expression. It was more complicated than simply love, affection or care, and truly there would come more trials in the near future, but that _warmth_ was undeniable, and he would trade it for nothing. “I have no plans to leave you, Leia. Not again. Not you or Mother or Father. Cutting ties is unthinkable, and I could never truly remove myself from the family. Not when I love you all so much.”

Wetness gleamed in his sister’s eyes, pooling in a way that he knew would not spill over, but rather allowed them to glisten in a manner that reflected the stars he’d spent his whole life dreaming of. “That’s a little bit sappy there, brother.”

“Yeah, well…” Luke shrugged. “What can I say? I’m sentimental.”

Unweaving her fingers from his, Leia sighed again and shook her head, eyes fixing themselves on a particularly bright blossom about ten metres from where they sat. “I never expected you’d be the one out of the two of us to find someone first,” she joked. “I mean, you made friends in an instant, sure, but you were always so _clueless._ ”

He blinked, taken aback. “What do you mean?”

Peals of laughter mingled with the chirps of the birds who frequented the gardens, and Leia displayed more genuine mirth than Luke had seen in a long time. “You’ve always been hopeless at recognizing crushes, either ones you had or ones others had on you.” He raised a brow at her and tilted his head to the side, which was met with another genuine bark of laughter. “Luke, remember when you convinced Father to let you attend the Academy on Carida on a part-time basis? And you met that one farmer from Tatooine? Darklighter?”

“Yeah… What about him?” Biggs had been nice, and they spent many free moments together. How could he possibly forget him?

“Do you remember the way you talked about him, whenever you commed us or came home?”

“Uh… no?”

Leia laughed again, and Luke would deny that he was pouting, but he did cross his arms over his chest and scowl at her reaction.

“Oh, Luke, you practically _gushed_ about him! His sense of style, his flight capabilities – though he never _did_ manage to beat any of your scores, did he? – how he just seemed so… _genuine?_ ” She paused for a moment, as if expecting him to catch onto something. When she was met with silence, Leia rolled her eyes and continued, still grinning from ear to ear. “You had such a crush on him, and you can’t even admit it now, three years later! And then you talked about the way he spoke to you – oh, and don’t forget about Antilles! You adored him, too, and he returned the favour, I’m sure. Then there was that noble last year, who kept trying to – ”

“Okay!” Luke interjected, not wanting to hear any more. “I get the point. So I’m a little bit clueless.”

“I’d say naïve, personally.”

“If you insist. The point is… Well, whatever I felt with the others, or whatever they felt towards me, I can’t deny that it existed, but it wasn’t… well. I guess Han’s the only one who was able to help me realize what it was I was feeling.” He took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut. Admitting what he was about to admit would make things all the more real. “I really, _really_ like him, Leia. I might even… love him.” He hadn’t said that out loud, yet. He’d been thinking it for days, now, but saying it out loud was… different. “I don’t know what it is about Han specifically. I might have been able to love any of the others, too, given the chance, I don’t know, but he – what we have right now – it’s special. And I don’t want to give it up.”

His sister was wearing a funny look as she stared at him, seeming to consider those words. “That is serious…” She considered him for a long moment, their eyes locked on to each other, and after a while, Leia grasped Luke’s face and touched her forehead to his. “I’m happy for you, little brother, I am.”

“I’m older,” he whispered, reflexively.

She carried on, unfazed. “But… we’re young, still. Twenty seems like we should be able to take on the universe, but we can’t. And Han? He’s so much older. I worry that he might be… well – Luke, I just don’t want to see you hurt.” _Or taken advantage of._

He sighed, weaving his fingers through her elaborately braided hair and pressing their foreheads even closer as their breathing fell into sync. “I appreciate your worry, sis. I do. I love you so, _so_ much, Leia. You’re the other half of my soul. But that’s exactly why I need you to trust me.”

It was her turn to sigh, and after keeping their tender contact for a moment longer, she broke it in favour of a tight embrace. Squeezing her body against his, Leia brought the two twins into a position that had always felt as though they were two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly slotting into place. “Okay, Luke, I’ll trust you. I’m still mad at you for leaving like you did. But I can’t be too mad about seeing you happy.”

They stayed that way for several more minutes. There was no need for words, no need for anything else, but a newfound understanding between the two would serve to solidify their bond, moving forward. As far as Luke was concerned, that was about as good as he could get, and he was definitely glad he’d had this chance with his sister.

All that remained to be seen was how Han and Chewie had fared in the Palace without him…


End file.
